harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Longbottom (Stdumont)
'Director/Maestro Jason Frank Longbottom '(b.15 January, 1979) was a pure-blood wizard, the eldest son of Frank and Alice Longbottom and Neville’s eldest brother. Jason and Neville’s parents were well-respected Aurors and members of the original Order of the Phoenix, until they were tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and 3 other Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Cursewhen they was about sixteen months old. They were placed in the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, leaving Jason and Neville to be raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Jason began school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1990, one year before his little brother and was sorted into Ravenclaw House, along with Ariane Scamander and others friends. Throughout his school years, he was mostly a shy, clumsy, introverted boy who was constantly being told by his grandmother that he was not good enough or living up to his parents' accomplishments. However, in his later years, he showed that he possessed great courage and perseverance: he became an important member of Dumbledore's Army with his little brother and her ex-girlfriend, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter with the goal of helping other students learn spells to attack and defend themselves. Jason would later fight in the the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (1997), and the Battle of Hogwarts (1998). During the Battle of Hogwarts, having refused Voldemort's invitation to join the Death Eaters. He protect his ex-girlfriend from Bellatrix Lestrange. After the end of the Second Wizarding War, Jason briefly served as an Maestro and he became Head of the Ravenclaw House at Hogwarts. He marrying Susan Bones form Hufflepuff. He has one children, a daughter named Grace Longbottom who’s born in 2002. Biography Early Life (1979-1990) Jason Longbottom was born on January 15, 1979 to Frank and Alice Longbottom, two Aurors. Moments after his birth, Jason was able to adjust his blankets to be swaddled more comfortably, just a few people witnessed this unusually early show of miners' magic. The midwife who attended the birth assumed that her mother had put her closer. As a pureblood wizard, he was probably related to other witch families such as Weasley, Crush, Potter and Black. Jason's parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and in those roles, they challenged Lord Voldemort at least three times. Jason had no prophecy like his little brother Neville but the kid was eagerly awaited by the friends of these parents. As a pureblood wizard, he was probably related to other witch families such as Weasley, Crush, Potter and Black. Jason's parents were members of the Order of the Phoenix, and in those roles, they challenged Lord Voldemort at least three times. Jason had no prophecy like his little brother Neville but the kid was eagerly awaited by the friends of these parents. Shortly after, a handful of loyal followers of Voldemort attacked the Longbottoms. Frank and Alice were tortured in the madness with Cruciatus of Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rodolphus Lestrange, her brother-in-law Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. The four Death Eaters were sentenced to Azkaban for their Frank and Alice were sent to the St Mungo hospital, where they would live the rest of their lives, without being able to recognize their own two sons. Jason and Neville were later raised by his paternal grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. At the beginning of their lives, the two brothers also witnessed the death of his grandfather. Jason's grandmother was a stern and severe woman who was proud of her first grandson who had achieved her magic in her first year. When he was born, he had shown signs of magic. Neville was jealous to see that his big brother was popular and he was succeeding in magic. Her grandmother often rebuked her brother Neville for not respecting her family's honor and was partly the reason for Neville's lack of self-confidence at the beginning of her school years. Except that for Jason it was the opposite, she congratulated him all the time. His parents feared that Neville and Jason would be a Squib, although this was refuted when his great-uncle Algie held him out the window when he was offered lemon meringue and dropped it. Miraculously, he bounced back. Previously, there had been various attempts to have him show signs of magic, including dropping him off the Blackpool jetty, where, according to Neville, he had nearly drowned himself and Zionon could have rescued him. Jason inherited his father's wand at the age of eleven when he began attending Hogwarts until he was honored with his mother's wand. Hogwarts years (1990-1997) First year Jason was sorted into Ravenclaw in 1990 a split second after the Sorting Hat touched her hair. With her friendly nature and determination to stand out, Jason made many friends in her first month. He was the star of Charms and Transfiguration class, as he had amazing skill for these particular branches of magic. Jason made it into the Quidditch team as Chaser in her second year. Category:My life in Hogwarts Characters